


You’re On

by BurntGayPotato



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Dammit how do I tag, Dorky Couples, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Puerto Rican Reyna, Short, So... does this mean Reyna’s a top...?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i Seriously need to sleep, like y’all better warn your dentist, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: So. Much. Damn. Fluffyness.





	You’re On

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF. PURE FLUFF. 
> 
> LITERALLY IT’S A COUPLES RACE.
> 
> PIGGYBACK RIDES.
> 
> HELP ME.
> 
> This probably isn’t very good because I’m currently half asleep but I needed to write something :D

“Oh, it is ON.” Nico grinned.

”So on.” Thalia smirks. “From here, to Zeus’s fist, agreed?”

”Sounds good to me.” Will nodded. “Nico, c’mere.” The raven-haired boy climbed onto his boyfriend’s back, and wrapped his arms around the taller’s shoulders.

”Reyna, you next.” Thalia waved her blushing Puerto Rican girlfriend over. “C’mon! You pulled a muscle last practice, and the present doctor wouldn’t let you over-exert yourself anyways!”

“Okay, okay!” She laughed, latching onto Thalia’s muscular form. “Let’s do this.”

”Three...” Nico mutters.

Will adjusts his hold on the Italian’s legs.

”Two...”

Reyna brushes some hair from her girlfriend’s face.

”One...”

”GO!” They all scream, bursting forward.

Five rematches later, both couples lay flat on the grass, laughing like little kids and not battle scarred teenage heroes.

But as Thalia calls for one more tiebreaker, this time with Annabeth watching the finish line, it doesn’t matter that they act childish.

They didn’t have the chance when they were younger, 

But now they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmmm I may or may not have added Annabeth in as a last second shoutout to an internet friend of mine who recently got into my fics....
> 
> *giggles like a maniac*  
@PaladinAnnabeth you know who you are XD
> 
> *Edit a few mins later* I JUST WAS SCROLLING THRU THE THEYNA FICS ON HERE AND READ THIS LIKE HMMM THAT SEEMS FAMILIAR. I NEED TO JUST GO TO BED.


End file.
